Iron Man's Daughter
by Georgina Harkness
Summary: Meet Abby Stark, the daughter of playboy billionaire Tony Stark and follow her on a life changing journey as she and her father go to a weapons presentation in Afghanistan. Things will never be the same again. Follows Iron Man 1 & 2. First in The Stark Archives.
1. Chapter 1: Narration

**The Stark Archives:  
Iron Man's Daughter**

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Iron Man and it's characters, they all owned by Marvel. However I do own, Abby Stark and any other original characters that _may_ or may _not_ appear in the story.

**Rating:  
**T (Just as a warning, and I think Abby may have a bit of a mouth on her :P)

**Genre:  
**Family/Adventure

**Pairing(s):  
**Pepperony (Tony/Pepper)

**Lyrics Used:  
**N/A

**Character Profile:**  
_Name:_ Abigail Maria Stark  
_Nicknames:_ Abby.  
_Age:_ 17  
_Height:_ 5'5  
_Weight:_ 119lbs  
_Hair Color:_ Dark Brown  
_Eyes Color:_ Hazel  
_Hobbies:_ Sketching. Painting. Horse-Riding. Rollerblading. Motocross. Surfing.  
_Personality:_ Abigail is incredibly stubborn, a little sarcastic, and is physically active, but is a very caring person with lots of compassion for her friends and family. Her true passion lies in Art and tends to keep track of things using her Diary.  
_Other Information:_ Abigail's mother died, when she was just a baby, and has been raised by her father, Tony Stark ever since.

**Summary:  
**Meet Abby Stark, the daughter of playboy billionaire Tony Stark and follow her on a life changing journey as she and her father go to a weapons presentation in Afghanistan. Things will never be the same again.

**Author's Note:  
**I know you're probably wondering why this has been uploaded again, but I've taken down some of my stories to (rewrite) again. Sorry, but I'll have them back up ASAP especially my Agents of SHIELD fic and maybe a few new ones just to make up for it, but hopefully this time they'll be a lot better than before.

* * *

Narration

* * *

My name is Abigial Maria Stark, but everyone just calls me Abby.

I know that probably is something that's of every day knowledge, especially if you're reading the latest issue of Teen Vogue or Elle because 99% of the time; I am on the front cover or at least mentioned in an article somewhere.

I am the daughter of Tony Stark, yes, I am talking about that playboy millionaire who is the CEO of Stark Industries. My mother, Anna Beckett was a famous model she and my Dad met when he had graduated from MIT, the two of them fell deeply in love and then I was born, everything was perfect that was until she died just after I was born, my Dad's heart broke but eventually timed moved on and he went back to his usual self.

After my grandparents died, Dad took it among himself to recover, taking a break from Stark Industries and becoming the best Dad he could possibly be, well with a little help from Obadiah and Uncle Rhodey but when I was old enough, Dad returned to be the CEO of Stark Industries creating weapons and basically creating the brighter future.

Me, however. I recently graduated from MIT, a year earlier than my Dad which was surprising to the world and now I'm following my father's footsteps to be the future CEO of Stark Industries.

And I'm okay with that. I think.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I know it's short, and you probably hate me for it but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Typical Tony Stark

**Iron Man's Daughter**

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Iron Man and it's characters, they all owned by Marvel. However I do own, Abby Stark, Daniel and any other original characters that _may_ or may _not_ appear in the story.

**Rating:  
**T (Just as a warning, and I think Abby may have a bit of a mouth on her :P)

**Genre:  
**Family/Adventure

**Pairing(s):  
**Pepperony (Tony/Pepper)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Shoot To Thrill by AC/DC**  
**

**Author's Note:  
**Finally, we have the second chapter. Thanks to those who have followed/Favorited this story, it means a lot and it helps me write faster :) In this chapter we are introduced to a new OC, Daniel, Abby's PA, who is pictured to look like Jonathan Groff.

'_~*Abby*~_ is a scene break.'

* * *

Typical Tony Stark

_Shoot to thrill, play to kill / Too many women with too many pills / Shoot to thrill, play to kill / I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will / Yeah_

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Abigail Stark let out a deep sigh as her eyes scanned the conference room as the lights dimmed and the clapping died down, "he's not here," she whispered to the man sitting next to her as she looked across to the empty chair at the table.

"Everything will be fine, Abby." Obadiah calmly assured the teenager before turning his attention to the video presentation.

"_Tony Stark.__"_ Abby clapped along with the audience as she glared down at the table. "_Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind.__"_

Obadiah looked over to the teenager, nudging her arm a little bit, smiling as she just sat up straight in her chair looking up to the projectors that was currently showing a picture of her grandfather in front of an old jet-plane design.

"_At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark__'__s lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries.__"_

Abby and Obadiah exchanged a warm glance as they clapped along with the rest of the audience.

"_With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father__'__s legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe.__"_

The audience clapped once again as the video faded away and the lights were turned back on, Abby shifted in her seat smiling as she noticed her Uncle Rhodey standing at the podium with an award in his hand waiting for his queue to start his speech.

"As liaison to Stark Industries," Rhodey smiled. "I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor"

"Oh Uncle Rhodey," Abby sighed covering her face with her hands, usually she would be fine with her Uncle's amazing speeches about her father, but when her father was off gallivanting somewhere in Las Vegas, no doubt at a casino these were times when she couldn't help but cringe.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark."

Abby and Obadiah watched as the audience clapped along with Rhodey, before looking over to Tony's empty seat on their table sharing a guilty glance.

Rhodey picked up the award from the top of the podium and glanced over to the table. "Tony?" he asked watching as Obadiah and Abby shook their heads with an amused look.

"This is our cue, Kiddo." Obadiah smiled as the two of them stood up and made their way over to the stage, shaking hands with Rhodey as the audience clapped.

"Thank you, Colonel." Obadiah grinned as he shook hands with Rhodey.

"Thanks for the save," he muttered back as he stepped aside.

"This is beautiful, Thank you. Thank you all very much." Obadiah said as he raised the award in the air to get a proper look at it. "This is wonderful. Well, I'm not Tony Stark," he admitted watching as the audience laughed. "But I have the next best thing," he turned to face Abby. "His lovely daughter, Abigail Stark."

Abby stepped forward and shook hands with Obadiah. "Thank you Obadiah," she grinned as she took her place on the podium. "Again, thank you so much for the award, and if I know my father as much as I think I know him, I would tell you how honoured I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. My Dad, you know… the best thing about my Dad is also the worst thing," she smiled trying to think up of a reasonable excuse. "He's always working."

_~*Abby*~_

"I'm gonna kill him," Abby muttered as she stood just a few inches away from the roulette table watching as her father flirted with yet another girl.

Rhodey pushed her back. "Let me handle this," he sniffed before stepping up behind Tony. "You are unbelievable," he said.

"Oh no!" Tony groaned. "Did they rope you into this?"

"Nobody roped me into anything!" Rhodey answered as he shook his head.

Abby stepped forward. "Hey Happy," she smiled at the bodyguard who was standing literally just beside Rhodey and her father.

"Abigail," Happy nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

"But Abby told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honoured."

"Of course I'd be deeply honoured," Tony argued back. "And it's you, that's great."

Abby took this as her cue and stepped up to Rhodey's side. "But when you don't show up it makes us look like complete idiots," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Sweetie," Tony smiled as he placed an arm around Abby's shoulder frowning as she shook it off.

"Don't you 'Hey Sweetie' me Dad," she warned.

Tony frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Abby squealed. "What's wrong? I had to accept an award for your sorry ass that's what's wrong."

"So, when do we do it?" Tony asked simply ignoring her.

"It's right here," Rhodey replied watching as Tony turned back to the table bringing the award out towards him. "Here you go."

"There it is," Tony smiled as he took the award of him. "That was easy."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Un-bloody-believable."

"Language," Tony said as he clicked his fingers at his daughter, turning his attention to Rhodey. "So sorry," he smiled.

Rhodey nodded. "It's okay."

"Wow! Would you look at that?" Tony asked as he looked at the award in his hand. "That's something else," he muttered as he passed it onto the woman who was wearing a black dress. "I don't have any of those floating around."

"I don't believe him," Abby hissed.

"Abby," Rhodey patted his niece's arm. "Why don't you take your car home?"

Abby nodded glaring up at the dark haired woman in front of her. "Fine," she whispered. "But I want that award back," she watched as Rhodey simply nodded before turning on her heel and striding out of the casino towards the main exit.

_~*Abby*~_

"Jarvis," Abby sighed as she walked through the front door as she took off her high heels and neatly placed them down on the shoe rack.

"Yes, Miss. Stark," the computerised voice replied, J.A.R.V.I.S aka Just A Rather Very Intelligent System was something she had designed with her Dad during her final project at MIT, it took care of everything in the house from heating to the cooling system, from the security cameras to the refrigerator what ever you wanted to do, the only thing that annoyed Abby was that Jarvis called her Miss. Stark and not just Abby.

Abby made her way into the kitchen and to the fridge, taking out the carton of orange juice and pouring a glass. "Is my Dad home yet?"

"Yes, he's in his bedroom with Miss. Everhart."

Abby frowned. "Miss. Everhart?" she asked as she put the carton of orange juice back.

"She's a reporter from the Vanity Fair magazine," Jarvis clarified.

"Oh, Dad." Abby lowered her head. "He's just sinking to a new low."

"Do you want me to tell your father that you are home, Miss. Stark?"

Abby shook her head before picking up the glass and making her way through the corridors to her bedroom. "Nah, no need. I'm just going to go to bed. Night Jarvis."

"Goodnight, Miss. Stark."

_~*Abby*~_

"Good Morning, Miss Stark."

Abby groaned as she turned in her bed, blinking away the sunlight from her eyes, "What time is it, Jarvis?"

"6.30 am." Jarvis answered. "I thought I would wake you up so you have half an hour to get dressed before Daniel makes his way here for your morning meeting."

Abby let out a deep sigh as she sat up in her bed, Daniel was her Personal Assistant, he was hired by her father to help her with her 'organisation skills,' which she found to be ironic as Tony Stark didn't have a single organisation skill in his body, he would usually come over every morning at 7am to go over what needed to be done for the day before she went out for a swim and a run which was part of her daily routine.

"Jarvis, is that Everhart chick still here?" she asked as she stood up and made her way to her closet picking out what to wear for the day.

"Yes, do you wish for me to give her her wake up call?"

"Nah," Abby smirked. "Give her at least another half an hour, I don't want to be that rude."

"Yes, Miss Stark."

_~*Abby*~_

Abby took a sip of her coffee as she sat beside Daniel on the sofa, she was wearing a pair of Addias black tracksuit bottoms and a sports bra, "So, what have we got today?" she asked setting the mug of coffee down on the coffee table.

"Okay," Daniel muttered as he shifted through his iPad.

"Tony?" they both looked up at the sound of the woman's voice, Abby raised an eyebrow to see the reporter wearing just a shirt to cover the top of her body.

Daniel turned to face Abby, "Your dad?"

"Uh-huh," Abby whispered.

"Hey, Tony?" Christine asked again, avoiding the glare of his teenage daughter she walked back down the corridor she came from looking up the wall she noticed a button that almost looked like a electronic security system, after debating on wether or not to press it she pressed it jumping back as an alarm sounded.

"You are not authorized to access this area."

Christine took a step back. "Jesus," she whispered.

"That's Jarvis," a female voice behind her said. "He runs the house."

Christine turned to see a woman dressed in a designer suit holding up a piece of dry cleaning.

"I've got your clothes here. they've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."

Daniel let out a muffled laugh. "Go Pepper," he whispered shaking his head as Abby just laughed.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts," Christine smiled as she walked towards her.

"Indeed I am," Pepper nodded.

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning." Christine smirked as Pepper handed her the hanger with her suit on it.

Abby and Daniel looked up raising their eyebrow, this was a regular occurrence, whenever Tony would bring someone home for the night. Pepper was always there with their clothes dry-cleaned and a car ready to take them home but what amused them was sometimes, if they were very lucky and Tony had found a woman with a high IQ Pepper would always be questioned in hopes for a fight.

"I bet 10 dollars that this turns into a cat fight," Abby whispered leaning into Daniel.

"I bet 15 that it doesn't."

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires," Pepper smiled, "including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" she asked watching as Christine just huffed and walked back to Tony's room, Pepper turned to see Abby handing over 15 dollars to Daniel with a miserable look on her face.

"Thank you," Daniel smirked.

"Abby, where's your father?" Pepper asked as she crossed her arms.

Abby shrugged. "Probably where he always is," she said. "In the garage," the two young adults watched as Pepper quickly made her way to the garage and out of sight.

"So," Abby clapped her hands. "What's the agenda for today?"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**So, that is the second chapter. What do you guys think? Please Review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: The Weapons Demonstration

**Iron Man's Daughter**

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Iron Man and it's characters, they all owned by Marvel. However I do own, Abby Stark, Daniel and any other original characters that _may_ or may _not_ appear in the story.

**Rating:  
**T (Just as a warning, and I think Abby may have a bit of a mouth on her :P)

**Genre:  
**Family/Adventure

**Pairing(s):  
**Pepperony (Tony/Pepper)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Disaster by Blink 182**  
**

**Author's Note:  
**So, here's the new chapter. I am glad you all liking the fic so far, and I hope you continue on reviewing :)**  
**

'_~*Abby*~_ is a scene break.'

* * *

The Weapons Demonstration

_Fall comes a loaded gun / __Black ties for everyone / __Can you read my mind / __Fall in my arms again_  
_ Grey stones that break apart / __French braids demonic art / __The dead come alive / __Fall in my arms again_

* * *

"This way Miss. Stark," Abby turned in the direction of the camera's and took a pose, she could see Daniel in the far corner sitting down on the sofa chair drinking coffee and talking to the phone, she smiled at the camera waiting until the final pictures were taken. "Thank you, Miss Stark."

Abby nodded. "You're welcome," she grinned and walked over to her assistant. "So, what have we got next?"

Daniel stood up from his chair and sorted out his jacket. "Right, I'll get her there Thanks Rhodey," Abby raised an eyebrow. "Next we have to get you on the plane to Afghanistan for the weapons demonstration."

"That time of year again?" Abby asked as they strode through the corridors.

"That time of year again," Daniel smirked as they walked out the main door and straight through the lines of press.

_~*Abby*~_

"Hey Uncle Rhodey," Abby smiled as she stepped out of her private car looking out to the private jet that was waiting for them.

"Abby, where's your dad?" Rhodey asked as he tapped against the stair rail.

Abby shrugged. "I don't know, we were just at a photograph shoot for..." her voice trailed off as she turned to look at Daniel watching as he frowned.

"You were just there an hour ago," he sighed, "We were at Teen Now for a photoshoot."

"Thank you Daniel," she smirked as she made her way up the stairs, turning just in time to see an Audi speeding into the air strip, and one of her father's Rolls Royce's not that behind, she watched as the auldi screeched to a stop and her father stepped out of the car.

"You're good!" Happy smiled as he stepped out and walked over to the boot of the Rolls Royce.

"I thought I lost you back there," Tony smiled.

Happy nodded. "You did, Sir. I had to cut across Mulholland."

"Ah, I got you," Tony smirked. "I got you."

Rhodey stepped forward. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Three hours."

Tony shrugged. "I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair.

"For three hours," Rhodey sighed. "For three hours you and your daughter got me standing here."

Abby turned to her Uncle biting her lip. "I'm sorry, Uncle Rhodey."

Tony winked at his daughter, grabbing her arm as the two of them ran up the stairs and into the plane. "Waiting on you now. Let's go, come on. Wheels up! Rock and Roll!"

_~*Abby*~_

It was an hour or so later, the plane was calm and quiet. Tony and Abby looked over to Rhodey as they sat at the table, watching him as he read a book.

"What you reading, Platypus?" he asked.

Rhodey sniffed. "Nothing."

"Come on, sour patch," Tony replied. "Don't be mad."

"I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?"

Tony frowned. "I said I was sorry."

"Good Morning, Mr. Stark." Abby looked up to see one of the flight attendant's with a tray of hot towels in her hand, she rolled her eyes, it was pretty much a requirement with her father that all the plane attendant's (apart from those flying the plan) had to be female, and every single time they had to use the plane it annoyed her how they would flirt with him at every single given moment.

"Hi," he smiled. "I told him I was sorry, but he..."

"I'm just indifferent right now," Rhodey cut in.

"Hot Towel?" the attendant asked watching as he nodded and handed one over to him, Abby reached over and grabbed a towel from the tray.

"You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me."

Tony turned to his best friend. "I respect you."

"I'm just your baby sitter," Rhodey replied. "So, when you need your diaper changed, let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"

"Hey!" Tony clicked his fingers. "Heat up the sake, will you?" he turned to Rhodey. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No, I'm not talking," Rhodey replied. "We're not drinking. We're working right now, and besides we're with a minor."

Tony frowned. "You can't have sashimi without sake."

"You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."

Abby smirked as she just sat quietly beside her father, fiddling with her thumbs, this would always happen whenever her Dad had pissed off her Uncle, they would always have a little argument that made them sound like they were married.

"It would be irresponsible not to drink," Tony said. "I'm just talking about a nightcap."

"Hot sake?" the flight attendant asked, while she held the tray of hot sake out towards them.

"Yes, two please," Tony replied. "And a soft drink for my daughter please," his attention turned to Rhodey. "See?" he asked. "Responsible. Want some?" he gestured to the Sake.

"No," Rhodey insisted. "I'm not drinking. I don't want any."

Tony leaned in towards Abby, "Do you want to bet that I'll get him drunk by the end of the night."

"There's no point in betting," Abby replied. "You'll get him drunk anyway."

Rhodey shook his head. "I can hear you know?"

_~*Abby*~_

It was early next morning, when Abby came out of her private bedroom to see a hung over Rhodey and her Dad who almost looked as solid as rock. "What happened last night?" she asked noticing the state of what the plane was in.

"Rhodey got drunk," Tony smirked as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Uncle Rhodey's going to kill you Dad," Abby sighed. "You know how important the weapons demonstration is..."

Rhodey looked up to his niece, "Yes, thank you finally a Stark that gets it."

Tony raised up his hand. "Just eat your breakfast."

_~*Abby*~_

Tony and Abby linked arms as they walked out of the plane door and down the stairs before standing in front of the small army that was in front of them.

"General," Tony nodded.

"Welcome, Mr. and Miss Stark." General Gabriel greeted as he shook both of their hands. "We look forward to your weapons presentation."

"Thanks," Tony smiled.

_~*Abby*~_

"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Tony asked to the line of soldiers in the middle of the desert. "I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, Me and my daughter, humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries Freedom Line," he stepped aside watching as Abby took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary Repulsor technology," she smiled, "and with this you'll never miss your target, infact all you have to do is just fire once."

"They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire," Tony cut in. "I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it and it's worked out pretty well so far."

Abby smiled and nodded. "If you find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and we guarantee you the bad guys won't even come out of their hiding place."

"For your consideration," Tony sniffed as he put his sunglasses on, "the Jericho."

Suddenly, without warning the weapon fired and launched multiple rockets into the mountains, Tony grabbed his daughter's waist as the blast wave hit them so she wouldn't fall over.

"You okay, sweetie?" he whispered.

Abby nodded. "I'm fine," she watched as her father nodded and walked over to a chill box opening up a cocktail cabinet before taking a drink out himself.

"I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more," he said. "To peace!"

Abby shook her head, rummaging into her pockets listening to the excessive beeping coming from her phone, she smiled as she answered it. "Obadiah."

"Hi Abby," Obadiah smiled. "Is your Dad there?"

Abby nodded and her phone to her Dad, "Obie," he smiled, "what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?"

"It went great," Tony smiled as he put his arm around Abby, "You should have seen our girl, she was brilliant. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas."

"Hey! Way to go my girl!"

"Thanks Obie," Abby smiled using her father's pet nickname for him.

Tony frowned as he ushered his daughter to the army Humvee. "What about me?" he asked. "Don't I get a thank you?"

"I'll see you two tomorrow, yeah?"

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" Tony asked.

"Goodnight, Tony," Obadiah said as he rolled his eyes before hanging up the phone.

"Hey, Tony, Abby." Rhodey shouted as he ran towards the Humvee.

"I'm sorry," Tony shook his head as Abby took a seat, "this is the 'fun-vee.' The 'hum-drum-vee' is back there."

Rhodey simply nodded. "Nice job," he muttered.

"See you back at base."

_~*Abby*~_

Abby sighed as she sat at the back of the Humvee with her Dad, she took one look at him as he held firmly onto his tumbler of whiskey and shook her head.

"I feel like you're driving me and my daughter to a court martial," he sighed. "This is crazy. What did we do?"

"Apart from drinking in an registered army car," Abby muttered quietly looking up to the rear view mirror to see the female officer smirking and winking up at her.

"I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me," Tony continued. "And don't think I heard that Abby," he glanced over to the two airmen who were sitting quietly in the back and front seat. "What, are you not allowed to talk?" he turned his attention to the soldier next to him. "Hey, Forrest!"

"We can talk, Sir." Forrest replied.

"Oh, I see So it's personal?"

"No, you intimidate them," the female officer driving answered.

"Good God, you're a woman." Tony blinked.

"Well done Dad, you've managed to offend two thirds of the car in one sentence," Abby groaned.

"Well, I honestly wouldn't have called it Abby. I mean, I'd apologize but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman," the driver said.

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure there. I'm having a hard time not looking at you now... is that weird?" he looked around the car at the quite. "Come on, it's okay, laugh."

Everyone in the car laughed, the Soldier at the front turned to face them. "Sir, I have a question to ask."

"Yes, please."

Abby rolled her eyes at the way her dad was acting; he was acting like he was the centre of the attention, which was unfortunately true right now.

"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?"

"That is an excellent question," Tony smiled as he ignored Abby's groan. "Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?" he turned to see Forrest raising his hand. "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"

"Is it cool if I take a picture with the two of you?"

"Yes, it's very cool. All right," he smiled placing an arm over Abby's shoulder as the three of them leaned in towards the camera. "If I see this picture of you, me and my daughter on your MySpace page. I will track you down."

Abby slapped her forehead. "Dad!"

Forrest held up a peace sign.

"Please, no gang signs," he smirked as Forrest lowered his hand. "No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."

"Come on. Hurry up, just click it don't change any settings, just click it."

Suddenly an explosion blew up the vehicle in front of the Humvee, Abby gasped in shock at the whiplash from her seatbelt she grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What's going on?" Tony asked as he made sure his daughter was okay. "Abby are you okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed out. "I think so."

"Contact left!" the driver shouted.

"What have we got?" Tony asked watching as the driver jumped out of the Humvee, Abby screamed as she watched the soldier fall to the ground after being shot.

"Jimmy, stay with Stark!"

"Stay down!" Forrest ordered pushing the Stark's heads down to their knees.

"Yeah," Tony nodded, watching as the front passenger left the vehicle only to get shot down.

"Son of a bitch!" Forrest shouted as he started to get out of the car.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tony shouted. "Give me a gun!"

Forrest shook his head. "Stay here!" he ordered just before leaving the vehicle only to get shot in the head before he could get out properly, Abby screamed as she heard the body fall to the ground.

"Okay," Tony sighed as he reached for the door handle and pushed the door open. "Come on sweetie, we're getting out of here."

The two of them scrambled out of the Humvee as bullets and missiles flew around them. Tony turned to make sure Abby was with him.

"Abby!" he shouted. "Abby, come on!"

Abby nodded and followed him behind a rock and hiding behind it. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked checking her back just to make sure they were safe.

"I don't know," he replied looking over just as a small rocket landed next to him, he gulped as soon as he noticed what was written on the side of it. "Abby, Get down!" he shouted as suddenly it exploded, the two of them were thrown into the air he could hear his daughter screaming just before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Weeks Later

**Iron Man's Daughter**

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Iron Man and it's characters, they all owned by Marvel. However I do own, Abby Stark, Daniel and any other original characters that _may_ or may _not_ appear in the story.

**Rating:  
**T (Just as a warning, and I think Abby may have a bit of a mouth on her :P)

**Genre:  
**Family/Adventure

**Pairing(s):  
**Pepperony (Tony/Pepper)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Everything Changes by Take That. **  
**

**Author's Note:  
**Two Chapters in one day? I know. I really wanted to get this chapter up and published, this will be one of my original chapter's that is still linked in with the movie but it's just sorta explaining how we got there in a way. Anyway I hope you like it and please review! **  
**

'_~*Abby*~_ is a scene break.'

* * *

Weeks Later

_Everything changes but you / We're a thousand miles apart / But you know I love you_  
_ Everything changes but you / You know every single day / I'll be thinkin' about you_

* * *

"She's waking up!"

"Abby! Abby!"

Abby's eyes slowly opened, she coughed as soon as she tried to breath it almost felt impossible to her for a second but it finally caught up with her.

"Give her a minute or two," she looked over to the Doctor in the far corner of the room as he wrote on his clipboard. "She has been in a coma for three weeks so her body will need to adjust."

Three weeks? She had been in a coma for three weeks? Abby shook her head, she just couldn't believe it her eyes scanned the hospital room she could see Pepper and Daniel but where was her father. "Dad?" she asked as she slowly composed herself.

"Abby!" Pepper rushed over to the teenager's bedside. "Sweetheart, you need to take it slow okay?"

"Why was in a coma for three weeks?" she asked again groaning as she sat up in her bed, grimacing at the sting that was coming from her back. "Ow, son of a bitch!"

Daniel let out a sigh as he struggled on what to say, "Abby, the platoon you were travelling with back to the base was attacked," he gulped. "You were all ambushed, they think you and your dad tried to run but a missile caught you, you fell and half of your back was burned."

"Am I going to be okay?" Abby asked. "Where's Dad? Is he okay?"

Pepper bit her lip as she stroked Abby's hair, trying to choke back the tears. "Abby, you're dad is missing, they haven't been able to find him."

"He's missing?" she shook her head and tried to get out of bed. "I have to go and find him, I can use Jarvis and..."

"Abby!" Daniel rushed over to her and stopped her from getting up. "Abby you need to stay in bed, Rhodey's out with search parties in Afghanistan looking for your father, we just need you to recover okay."

Abby gulped. "What's going to happen?"

"Once you're free to leave," Pepper started to explain. "We need a press conference to explain the situation and Obadiah is stepping in as CEO while we find your father..."

Abby nodded as she slowly rested her back on the pillow, letting out a tear as she thought of her Dad being out there and possibly alone or worse. "Pepper, can I have a hug?" she asked.

Pepper nodded and leaned down to the teenager wrapping her arms around her not too tightly as she didn't want to cause any damage but tight enough for comfort.

"I'll go and phone Rhodey and tell him you're okay," Daniel whispered and quickly made his way out of the room.

_~*Abby*~_

It was several weeks later and Abby had been let out of the hospital, she was given a few weeks of R&R before she had to face the press conference arranged by Obadiah and Pepper, she was currently sat in the front row watching them explain the situation to the press.

"Miss Stark will now answer any questions," Pepper smiled into the microphone.

Daniel patted her leg waking up from her slight daydream, he watched as Abby gloomily stood up and walked up to the podium facing the press with a clearly fake smile.

"Miss Stark, what will happen if you're father is never found? Who will be the new CEO?"

Abby leaned into the microphone. "I am certain we will find my father, and as for now Obadiah is acting as CEO," she answered turning to look at Pepper who gestured for her to pay attention to the press. "If you don't have any other questions about my father, I'd like to be excused, thank you," she nodded and stepped down from the podium and started making her way out of the press room.

"Miss Stark!" a voice shouted after as she walked down the corridor, she turned to see a middle aged man wearing a black 2 piece suit.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm not answering any more questions."

The man fished out a S.H.I.E.L.D ID Card from his pocket. "I'm not with the press, Miss Stark."

"You're with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Abby questioned.

"Agent Phil Coulson," he said as he held out his hand.

"Abby Stark," she shook her head. "Sorry you already know who I am, it's just been a tiring day."

"That's understandable," Agent Coulson gently smiled. "I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes on another day for a debrief..."

Abby nodded and opened up her bag and reached for a small business card. "Here's a card with my private number on it, just call me whenever and we'll set it up."

"Thank you, Miss-"

"Please," Abby cut in. "Just call me Abby, I'm a bit tired of the Miss Stark thing right now."

Agent Coulson nodded and watched as the teenager turned round and started to walk off before bringing out his cell phone and putting it to his ear. "Yeah, I've got her."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**And that Ladies and Gentleman is officially Coulson's first scene in this series, and I know a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, so sorry. But anyway, I hope you like it and please review, thanks!


End file.
